The new you
by katbrat
Summary: Hermione is Hot! Ron loves her, especially now but our gorgeous bouncing ferret loved her before. Plus there's some complicated stuff with a couple of bets
1. The first day

**Chapter 1: The first day**

Author's note: This idea just striked me when I was looking on fanfiction. Pleez r&r!!!!Disclaimers: I don't own any of the old characters, just the new ones.

* * *

"Hurry up Harry! We're gonna miss the train!" Ron called as they ran for the Hogwarts train. Finally they made it on board. "Let's go find Hermione," Ron suggested.

"Oh, your girlfriend," harry replied. Immediatly Ron turned as red as his hair.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ron replied, trying to keep his cool.

"Yeah, but you wish she was," was Harry's answer. Ron just looked at him but Harry knew

he was right. In act Ron had told him that he was planning on asking Hermione out this year.

They went down the corridors,

looking through every compartment for Hermione. They peeked through a door that had a very

pretty girl in it. She was wearing a mini-skirt and red tanktop.

"You must be new," ron said as he stopped to see who the girl was.

She girl looked toward ron. "Hermione!" He looked in awe as he surveyed her. "You look so different!"

"Is that a bad thing?"Hermione asked Harry who was right beside Ron in a second.

"You look hot Hermione!" said Fred and George through the doorway. They pushed past

Ron and started complimenting her.

'What happened to her? She's not acting like herself. She's flirting with my brothers!' Ron

said to himself. By the time they had arrived at Hogwarts, the more he noticed how different she

was. She wore make-up, her hair wasn't bushy but sleek and shiny. She also didn't act her usual intelligent self. Her and Ginny spent more time gossiping then anything else.

They walked up the stairs and Ron noticed at how many people were lookin at Hermione.

Not just the guys either, who were crowding her but girls threw jealous looks at her every time

the saw Hermione.

How can I compete for her attention,' he thought. This was the year that he was going to ask her out but how was he going to do? Then he saw it. Blaise from Slytherin was asking her out already! But what was her answer? He watched as Hermione flipped her hair behind her shoulder and

laughing while Blaise looked at her and grinned. Evidently it was yes because they walked into the Great Hall hand in hand.

"Did you just see Blaise?" Harry exclaimed, saying what Ron was thinking. "You shouldn't have waited to ask her out."

"What happened to her over the summer? She's changed and I'm not sure if I like it."

"You're just a little jealous," Harry replied.

The same thing was going through another boy's head, Draco Malfoy's! But he didn't think it was bad at all.


	2. Hermiones' changes

**Chapter 2**

**_Author's note: If you don't like how I'm writing this story then don't read it! By the way, thanks "written" for that great review! And to other people that think Hermione's better off left alone….. This is my story!_**

**_So happy reading and review please!_**

_Hermione's POV:_

Hermione waited in a familiar compartment of the Hogwarts express. She thought about her summer and looked down at herself. She wasn't comfortable but it was better than being the book worm she once was.

_2 Weeks ago at Hermione's house:_

"Why do you spend so much time reading!?" Hermione looked up and saw her father looking down at her. Ever since she found out that she had become a witch he seemed to always be on her case. Her mom couldn't help out since she had been in a car accident; she lived but needed her rest and spent most of the time lying down in the bedroom. Her father seemed to be under so much stress though, so Hermione obeyed him. He took to beating her if she didn't anyway. She took out her wand and started to practice a spell to get her father to laugh. She tried to conjure up a bird but she made a mistake and ended up burning her rug.

"What the hell! I should have known that witch stuff wouldn't result in anything worth while!" Her father yelled. Hermione started crying while she tried to take the ashes out of the carpet. "Why can't you do anything normal? You spend all your time in your room looking up spells! You don't even look normal, teenage girls wear make-up and go out but of course you don't! I wish your mom never had you, you were just a mistake!" Her father looked at her and immediately felt bad, but he couldn't handle how abnormal she was. Hermione just sat and cried while her father left her alone.

'I am a mistake. Nobody likes me at school….. I'm just the book worm.' Hermione cried herself to sleep for the rest of the vacation, but the Monday before she had to go to school, she finally decided to do something about it. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, wand in hand…………….

Hermione tried out her new look, she fixed her hair but still needed the clothes to go with it. That's when she decided to go shopping with her child hood friend, Lana. Lana was a witch too, but went to an American school. She knew what the new style was so they went shopping all over London to find Hermione's old look. After they got home, Hermione told Lana that she needed to read a little before school started.

"Okay Hermione, you can't just change your style, you have to change the way you act. No more school books except for homework." Lana instructed.

"Then what do I do?"

"Gossip, flirt with boys, you know." Lana looked like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Why?" Hermione asked. Surely she could still study, even if she did want to change, she wondered if it was the better way to go, but after Lana pointed out the way Hermione always complained to be the 'abnormal' one, and immediately she remembered the night when her father yelled at her. Hermione looked herself in the mirror. 'This is for the better,' she thought.


	3. Memories

**Chapter 3: The memories**

          Hermione looked around the great hall and couldn't believe how good she felt. The minute she had got on the train people came up to her and told her how good she looked. It only took a couple of hours before she was asked out by Blaise. He belonged to Slytherin but he was also one of the hottest guys around. She also noticed how that stupid git, Draco, was so shocked that he didn't have any good remarks to say to her. 'Well he deserves it after last year,' Hermione thought to herself as she remembers those memories of Malfoy and what they had last year.' She also liked how Ron was looking at her now. He was one of her best friends but she couldn't help but notice how cute puberty changed him. He was no longer the tall, skinny, shy guy he once was, but a hot boy-next-door type.

          She walked in hand-in-hand with Blaise and talked to more people than she had in the last five years. After dinner she went up to Gryffindor tower and her and her bunkmates had a little make over party. They actually asked her for advice. Usually when Lavender and the rest of the girls did this, she was in bed reading a book. It was nice to not be the outsider looking in. But she also still had that sense of insecurity where she used to be that bookworm she really was. 'But what's better? To be the smart, just friends with boys type of girl, or the hot girl every boy wanted? At that question, she decided it was all for the best

          _Ron's POV:_

          "What is up with her? She is totally hot now but I wonder what brought on the change," Ron was asking Harry as they got into bed.

          "I have no idea," was all Harry said.

          "But you're right Ron, she's totally hot," Dean Thomas added in. Ron got a little red as he said this.

          "So do you still like her Ron?" Harry asked.

          "Yeah, she's hot and smart now," Seamus Finnigan said.

          "Hmmm… you're right. I think I like her even more now," Ron said.

 _         Draco's POV:_

          "So Blaise, got you're hands on the mudblood huh?" Draco asked as they settled down in their dormitories.

          "Even if she is a mudblood, she's still hot."

          "Yeah, you're right but she's still a mudblood."

          "Well you know I have to have the best girls first….. Hit it and quit it huh Draco?" Blaise said with a devilish grin.

          "You're right there," was all Draco said as he turned off the lights. As Draco lay in bed though, memories flooded back to him. Last year with Hermione………

**_          Last year, (Draco's memory)_**

"What are you doing Draco," Hermione asked playfully. He had climbed up to her room through the window and they walked around the lake together under the moon light.

"Just wanted to see you." He looked at her and pulled her hair away from her face. He leaned in for the kiss. It was short and sweet, just the way he knew Hermione liked it. "I wish I could see you without sneaking around," Draco whispered as they sat down near the lake.

          "You know we can't Draco," Hermione answered.

          "I love you Hermione."

          "I love you to Draco." And they had sat there until the sun came up.

          Draco woke up and remembered his dream, well not a dream, more like a memory. Yes, the memory from last year. 'Why did I ever cheat on her?' Draco asked himself. He went down stairs and saw Blaise and Hermione sitting together. He remembered what Blaise said last night and immediately was filled with anger. 'Well she can take care of herself. I hate mudbloods anyway,' Draco reassured himself. But in his heart he knew he was lying.


	4. The Secrets of Others

**Chapter 4: The Secrets of Others**

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Especially Hermione Ballerina! I love you. An Fandom Avenger, just stop reading my stories, since they are a waste of your time._**

            The next weeks wore and soon, Hermione had been past Blaise and was with a Ravenclaw sixth year.

          "At least this one has manners," Harry said as he and Ron played chess, watching Hermione and her boy toy walking around, looking all lovey-dovey.

          "I guess," was all Ron would say as his ears got red with anger. He loved Hermione's new style but he couldn't ask her out because as soon as one guy was over with another would appear at her side.

_Draco's POV:_

          I was sitting with Blaise and watched Hermione from afar, secretly of course, while Blaise just flat out stared.

          "Don't know what I saw in that tramp anyway," Blaise said.

          "You're just mad because she dumped you first." He deserved it anyway. He just wanted to use and abuse her. Wait a sec… I don't care what he wanted with that mudblood anyway. She was trash now; last year was the smart funny Hermione. I want her back, not this tramp parading around in Hermione's body.

          "Yeah, but that doesn't mean she has to go out with those Ravenclaw know-it-alls!" Blaise started pouting but it soon subsided as Pansy Parkinson and her friend, Eva Writhers came and sat next to Blaise and myself. Blaise didn't waste anytime and immediately went to go hunt a corner to snog in and left me alone with Pansy. Uh Oh…..

          "Hi Drakie. Long time no see," Pansy said as she scooted closer to me. She put her feet between mine. That was really starting to feel uncomfortable.

          "Yeah, sure," was all I could say. Here she goes, why does she have to be so easy? I laughed at that last thought. Of course she was easy! I was just so irresistible and charming. Maybe a little snog session won't hurt……

_Hermione's POV:_

          I watched out of the corner of my eye as Draco took Pansy out of the Great Hall, looking very suspicious. She is such a slut!  I didn't notice my boyfriend, droning on about quidditch. Just the annoyance of Pansy and the way she always took Draco away. Once a cheater, always a cheater. He's just going back for seconds. But that way of thinking didn't help any since I could still feel that slight jealousy wake up inside of me. 'Last year was nothing but a mistake,' was all I could think to reassure myself.

_Hermione's memories of last year._

          It all started out so great when Draco and I had fallen in love; well I thought it was love at the time. I remember, we had been alone, cleaning the trophy room for our detentions. 'It was all because of Malfoy!' I remembered shouting at McGonagall.

          "Next time maybe you and Mr. Malfoy will stop and think before cursing each other with unauthorized spells," McGonagall only remark before she handed them a bucket of cleaner and paper towels and left. We had spent half the time cleaning in silence until Malfoy started the argument right where it had left off…

          "Stop jinxing the cleaner to splash back at me Malfoy!" I was soaking wet by the time Draco had stopped. I'll always remember his smug smirk and how his face looked when I ran after him with my wand in the air. After a while our screams and shrieks had turned into laughters of fun and joy. Draco had finally stopped and sat on the floor. I had sat next to him and we started talking about why we hated each other, no idea why I was talking to him now of all times. Hadn't he just gotten me in trouble? When we had got on the subject of our families the only thing Malfoy had said to me was, "I hate my father." "Me too," was the only thing I could think of saying, remembering the abuse I endured at home. After we had finally finished feeling sorry for each other, Draco had leaned in and kissed me for the very first time. I'll never forget the way his lips matched mine when they had touched. The next couple of months were a blur, secret snog sessions, late night sneak outs….. And we both knew how fatal it would have been if anybody had found out about them….. Especially Lucious Malfoy. We just made a point of being extra careful when we thought that they were on to us.

 _Ron's POV:_

          It was later in the night. I had stayed up after everyone had gone to bed. My excuse was because of homework but really all I did was write Hermione's name over and over on a piece of spare parchment. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

          "Ron? Are you down here?" came a voice from the dormitories.

          "Yeah, right her Hermione." I'd know that voice anywhere. "What are you doing down here anyway?"

          "Just came to see if you're all right. I can't be fooled….hardly had any homework tonight." Hermione grinned while she sat down in the arm chair next to me. Of course she was smart enough to figure that out. At least she hadn't developed an air head with her new status as school hottie.

          "Not really doing anything. Thinking, that's all."

          "About what?" Hermione leaned in closer to hear me. I caught a whiff of her perfume that had lingered after the day. MMMmmmmmmmm.

          "Why did you change?" I finally said. Hermione looked taken aback by my comment but she still replied.

          "You don't like it?"

          "That's the thing. You look great but so many guys like you now."

          "So you would rather me be back into a bookworm with no life." I never thought about it really… Did I like Hermione better this way?

          "No… not to be mean or anything." I hoped she took it as a compliment.

          "Okay, so what's the problem? Oh I get it….. You just want to act like a big brother and protect me from all those guys trying to go out with me huh?" Hermione looked at me with laughter in her eyes. I wish it was only that.

          "Yeah, exactly."


	5. The Pleasant surprise

**_Chapter 5: The "pleasant" surprise._**

**_A/N: Here's chapter five! Read and Review!!!!!_**

_Draco's Pov:_

              Ahhh…. That as a nice stress releaser. Even if she is a little hooked on me, I needed that make-out session. Maybe I should ask her out, she's not bad looking. She could occupy me for a couple of days.

            Draco looked at Pansy through the darkness of his dormitory. She was just smoothing her robes and smiled at Draco. They had just spent the last hour snogging and it sort of looked it too. Even though Draco's hair was perfect as always, he had a massive hickey on his neck that indicated exactly what they had been doing.

            "So Pansy, you've been pretty un-annoying for the past couple of days, as long as you keep it up you can have the pleasure of being my girlfriend for a while." Draco stood up and buttoned his shirt casually.

            "Oh, really Drakie?" Pansy's eyes lit up.

            "Only if you stop with this "Drakie" business and don't hang on me all the time." Draco was pleased that he was able to maintain his "ladies-man" reputation. 'I'll show Granger that she meant nothing to me. She didn't change me, just kept me busy for a while.' Draco though to himself.

            A while later Draco and Pansy walked hand-in-hand towards their table in the Great Hall at dinner. Hermione pretended to be very interested at the group of boys flocking her but really she was only interested in one. 'So he asked her out did he?' Hermione asked herself, a little amused. 'The old Hermione would have cared but I don't.'

            Everybody's attention faced the Great Table while Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

            "I hope everybody has had a great time being back at Hogwarts but I'm sure you've notice that we have not picked head boy or girl yet." Everybody nodded their heads even though most of them hadn't noticed. "My apology's for your wait but it has been a very hard choice to make. I would like the new head boy and girl to come up with me after the announcement to discuss what will happen. They obviously have to be roomed together for the remainder of the year and we must discuss where they shall stay. Now without further adue will Ms. Hermione Granger…." Dumbledore paused while the Gryffindor table broke into loud applause. (AN: you already know who will be head boy.)

"And Mr. Draco Malfoy, come to the Great Table."

            Across the room Hermione looked at Draco being praised and Pansy kissing his cheek. He turned to her and they locked eyes for a moment before both turning away. As Hermione made her way up to the table, Harry and Ron both gave her sympathetic looks.

They both followed Dumbledore to the hallways of the school. As they walked, Dumbledore talked to them.

            "you will be sharing a common room but have your own rooms. Your stuff has already arrived. You'll both plan the upcoming Halloween Ball, which means spending a few Hogsmead weekends together." They stopped at a portrait of a knight with a princess in his arms. As they watched, a dragon came and the princess leaped out of the knight's arms as the knight leaped into the princess's arms. The princess yelled a beastly scream and the dragon disappeared, running from the terror of the princess. Hermione gave a look to Draco that said none other than, 'that's me and you.' Dumbledore said the password (polada) and they both entered, while Dumbledore left to let them explore their new living quarters.

            "We cannot live together!" Hermione said abruptively.

            "You just stay out of my way mudblood," Draco answered.

_Draco's Pov:_

            As soon as those words left my mouth I knew I had hurt her. I was glad in a way because she hurt me more last year. I just want to act like last year never happened anyway. She didn't mean a thing to me. I have Pansy, who'll do way more than Hermione did. She's not scared………….

            Draco watched Hermione as she looked around the common room. The house seemed to be split up; one side was decorated with silver and green, while the other was red and gold. The sides of the rooms were identical…… a couch and study areas were set up for the both of them at each side of the room. Draco followed Hermione to the other end of the room and opened a door. Inside was a magnificent library. Hermione tried to control her excitement. Even if she was every boy's fantasy, she still loved her books. Draco went up the staircases at the sides of the common room. Each staircase lead to a door and in the middle of the two doors was a bigger door. Draco and Hermione each opened the doors they assumed was their rooms, and sure enough when Hermione opened her door, she saw a queen sized bed and her trunk. The room was in red and gold. She assumed Draco's room was identical, except his colors were probably silver and green.

_Hermione's POV:_

I can't believe I'm finally Head Girl!! To bad Malfoy's head boy and I have to be with him more than I liked to. I remember when their was a time that I would have killed to be with him a lot more than I was allowed to. Eat lunch with him…..sit with him in classes……

            Hermione began to remember last year and her secret love for Malfoy. She would get so jealous of Pansy who could be with him whenever she wanted because she was in Slytherin. Hermione thought it was unfair then, but now she was thankful that she was in Gryffindor and she must have been under a spell to think she had "loved" Draco last year.

            Hermione went into another door at the other end of her bedroom and found a massive bathroom. It was made out of all marble…..the sinks, tub, and floors were gleaming. "Wait a minute….." Hermione thought. There was something wrong with what she saw, there was two of everything. At that minute a door at the other end of the room opened.

            "No way!" Malfoy exclaimed as he saw Hermione standing in what he thought was "his" bathroom.      

            "I'm not sharing a bathroom with you!" Hermione shouted at just the same time.

**The next day:**

            Hermione woke up from her bed and remembered that right down the hall Draco was sleeping. She groaned as she got out of bed. 'I think I have and idea,' Hermione thought to herself.  While being extremely quiet she tip-toed out of her bed and got a disposable camera out of her bag. She knew it probably wouldn't work in the castle so she had magicked it to work properly so she could have pictures of her friends.

            She crept into Draco's room and saw him still sleeping. Hermione took out her wand and did a spell to it. "Now!!!" she yelled. Her wand sprayed water on Malfoy. While he was sputtering and cursing, Hermione took a picture of him and ran out. In the safety of her own room she magicked the picture to print out of the camera, like a digital, and in seconds she was laughing at the picture that had turned out. She had taken Draco's picture just as he was being surprised by his wake-up call and trying to get up. A look of confusion was across his face in mid- yell. His hair wasn't in its usual, gel- backed state either. Clumps were going in opposite directions and sticking out all over the place. She then decided to go a little further and made copies of Malfoy's picture to post up in their common room….. and maybe one or two for Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Gryffindor house!!!!!

            Hermione got up, dressed, and hurried to their shared common room while Draco was fixing his hair in the bathroom no doubt. She taped his "model" picture where ever she could, then sat on the couch like everything around her was in its normal state. Draco walked down stairs a little while later…….

_Draco's POV:_

……….. I couldn't believe what that little mudblood did to me. I decided to get her back while I walked down the stairs to get my bag. I looked at Hermione on the couch and all of a sudden saw hundreds of me's on the walls, and even the ceiling!!! It was that stupid picture she had took of me. I could tell because my hair wasn't its usual perfect way. Well I'll show her.

            Draco walked by Hermione, pretending nothing happened. Hermione was puzzled at first, but when Draco was almost out the door and with a little swish of his wand, he had turned all the pictures of himself into pictures of Hermione kissing Ron. She was furious, even though they weren't real pictures, just fakes. She grabbed her bag and started running after Malfoy out the door.

            "I'm gonna sock you Malfoy! You better run!" Hermione spat out as she pursued a running and laughing Draco down to the Great Hall. They had to stop as they got to the doors though because they were supposed to be Heads. Draco and Hermione went to their spots at their own house table. As Hermione showed the other Gryffindor the picture she had of Draco, Draco was plotting revenge with Blaise and Zaragoza Tapwater, a fellow Slytherin.

            "Let's make a little bet………" Zaragoza offered.

**A/n: Hope you liked it and review!**


	6. The games of gryffindor and slytherin

**Chapter Six: The Games of Gryffindor and Slytherin**

**_Author's Note: Here's chapter six finally. I think I'll make this chapter a little rated "R" so have a pleasant reading, and Fandom Avenger, I hope this chapter is more your style…Lol…J/k._**

_Draco's POV:_

          "Go on Zaragoza, I'm listening," I said with curiosity. I could see that Blaise was thinking the same thing with the expression he wore on his face.

          "So Hermione….. Even if she's a little different this year," Zaragoza paused for the dramatic effect. I could already tell where this was going and I have to admit that if he was thinking the same thing I was, then I liked the idea.

          "…But she still prides herself on being a virgin, right? I mean she's not like that little Slytherin slut, Pansy, sorry Draco."

          "Non taken, that's why she's with me now. I mean she might have slept with a couple guys but she's good at sucking enormous things if you know what I mean." I took a second to remember last night and my cock in her big mouth, and her trying to deep-throat it with a pretty good success.

          "Stop talking about my enormous object like that Draco, you're gonna make me blush," Blaise said sarcastically.

          "Okay, let me finish," Zaragoza said with impatience. "Okay, let's make a little bet… whoever gets Hermione first wins." I looked at both of them and grinned with satisfaction. Blaise howled with laughter, so I guess the bet was on.

          "How much?" Blaise asked.

          "Let's make it twenty galleons for the first one, and ten to the second," I said, "to make it a little more interesting."

          "Excellent. But you got the advantage Draco since you live with her. So you have to stay with Pansy and she can't find out about you and Hermione, cause I know you don't care about cheating on Parkinson, but you gotta get Hermione to stay quiet to." Zaragoza looked at me and I almost laughed at this extra challenge.

          "She's gotta be tighter that Pansy though, eh Draco," Blaise said, punching my arm playfully.

          "The more challenge, the funner. I'll have a blast doing this one." We all threw in our money to a bag that was jinxed to not be able to open until one of us one.

_Hermione's POV:_

          I had to go right to Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry and Ron before anything looked suspicious about me and Draco. I knew he was going to get me back for the joke, but I showed the picture of Draco to all of Gryffindor table. We all had a good laugh until Mrs. McGonnagall took the picture away, but while she took it up to the Great Table she had glanced at it and I could tell that she was trying to suppress a laugh.

_Ron's POV:_

          That was the funniest thing I had ever seen when Hermione showed us that stupid picture of Draco. He looked like he had way to many beers the night before, or something else. But I could kill myself for staring at Hermione so much. I couldn't help it though, even Harry said that her breast had grown larger and more lucios over the summer. And with that shirt she was wearing, I definitely noticed some improvement in her figure.

_Nobody's POV:_

          Ron walked down the corridor to Gryffindor tower until he saw Hermione walking toward him. His pulse rised and so did his bulge alittle.

          "Hey Ron," she called after him.

          "Watsup Hermione," Ron said, blushing a little.

          "Can you walk me to my room?"

          "Yeah sure." 'Anything to be with you," ron thought as they started walking. They chatted about Quidditch and how she had to share a common room with Malfoy until they got to the picture of the knight and princess.

          "Wanna come in?" Hermione said as the picture opened to a view of a fantastic common room.

          "Yeah,sure." They walked to the couch in the middle of the common room. At that moment, Draco walked in carrying pansy in front of him and making out. As they walked, not noticing Ron or Hermione, they fell on top of each other on the other couch.

          "Hey, what's up Hermione," Draco said, finally getting a little breather. 'This isn't gonna help me in my bet,' he thought to himself.

          "Nothing, just with Ron." Hermione was clearly on the verge of tears, especially seeing Draco's shirt half-unbuttoned. She was determined not to show it though. Pansy pulled Draco back toward her as they fell on the rug, continuing the make-out in progress.

          All of a sudden Ron felt himself being pulled to the ground as Hermione kissed him deeply. They started in on a string of passionate kisses, side by side with Draco and Pansy on the floor. Hermione was on top of Ron and she could feel his bulge against her clothed pants, and was surprised when she put her hands down to fell what she was dealing with. Draco saw this and continued fiercly exploring Pansy.

**_          Authors note: This is hardly a cliffy but keep reading and reviewing!!!!!!_**


End file.
